samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu
Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu was created by the Toudai Crimson King (Mibu Kyosaburo). It is the main sword school the main protagonist of the series (Kyo) uses throughout the series. Overview Its core teachings involve calmness in the face of destruction or adversary, a clear mind and graceful, fluid motions that leave no room for error. Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu is a technique which utilizes the basics of sword skill, heart, technique, and body at its maximum levels. Only when these three combine, will the true power of the technique surface. After these concepts have been mastered to a level at which the user can use them in the heat of battle, do they learn. The aforementioned harmony between mind, body and soul isn't easily achieved, with the main factor being willpower and perseverance. When all three are in harmony, then and then only can one truly claim to be an inheritor of the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken and ideals. Let your heart become as dark as night, let it cease to exist. Let your attacks be as clear as light. Let your body be like the shadows, free and ever moving. Listen to all sounds and use the divine wind to cut though it all. This is the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu: Soul: Because the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu wasn’t originally intended for the body, but the soul, it’s a technique that uses ki to attack. To use this technique you have to release yourself 100% no, you need an even stronger ki than that. So once you use it, you will be defenseless for some time in other words, this skill is a double-edged sword. The "soul" is the central or integral part of an individual; the vital core of every person. The Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu'' teachings of bravery in the face of fear, honor in ones actions, justice being fair and hard and loyalty to ones cause builds upon ones "soul". Thought, action, and emotion are also fundamental to building ones "soul" in regard to the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu. The teachings were designed to build upon the "soul" as well as the physical body and the mind. '''Mind:' The human consciousness that originates in the brain and is manifested especially in thought, perception, emotion, will, memory, and imagination. The "mind" and "soul" principles go hand-in-hand, as the teachings build not only upon ones "soul", but upon their "mind" as well. The teachings are just as important as the physical aspects of the style, "anyone can swing a sword around and call it their own style. Ideology is a fundamental practice that gives you a reason to swing that sword". The "mind" is the central part of the entire Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu. The teachings, which one memorizes and live their life by are recorded by mental processes, building both the "mind" and "soul", yet the discipline built in the "body" aspect is also recorded therein. Body: The "body" principle is discipline. Discipline is training expected to produce a specific character or pattern of behavior, especially training that produces moral or mental improvement. One cannot begin to grasp the full power and potential of the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu without being disciplined in its methods, teachings or secrets. Realm of Nothingness When one masters the unification of mind, body and soul they gain access to a unique ability that can never be replicated by others that serves the sole purpose of giving them an even greater edge in their most-used method of combat. This is the ‘Realm of Nothingness’ the so called master of swords. The Realm of Nothingness erases all traces of user. While they can still be seen the have no kenki (offensive aura), no fighting spirit and no killing aura. User is practically an ordinary human. Even if a person is able to control his killing aura to some extent, when an opponent emits his own killing aura, his body will automatically respond. No matter how he hides his aura, the opponent would feel it. In the Realm of Nothingness user controls his aura as he wishes and becomes a kensai. Even though user has the face of a human he doesn’t have any human feelings, he’s nothing more than a puppet doll. Though visible to the human eye, everything else tells you that user can’t exist, user emits no energy, and there’s an unbelievable calmness around him, his expressionless face is strangely abnormal, and his cold expression is like looking at a dead fish’s eyes. Thus causing an uneasy feeling in those who look upon it. Opponent’s blood sends them extremely loud warning signals warning them to be careful of user. Without even looking at him, it becomes hard to breathe as shivers are sent down your spine. It feels as if you soul’s getting sucked away. It’s like a gathering of evil. With weaker opponent it can even affect the efficiency of their cognitive processing. Take Yuya for instance the day Kyoshiro killed her brother he both looked directly at her and talked to her. But all she remembered even directly after it happened was the scar on his back. And even though he looked at her with sad eyes all she remembered was a demonic face. Techniques '1) Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken' ''' - Mizuchi''' Gripping the blade, user unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at foe at high speeds; this attack enables user to assault things which are out of the sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power. '''- True Mizuchi' '''Mizuchi' is just the forward of the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu and the basis of all of its attacks. When using this technique user sees the world as colorful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. User then becomes one with the energy patterns they manipulate. Mizuchi surrounds user in a pocket of air as the very atmosphere is projected through their sword. Creating a wind that cuts until nothing remains and every trace of the body is erased. Gentle and warm, but frightening. The True Mizuchi can only be performed by those who have achieved the Realm of Nothingness. Finishing quote: You heard it too, did'nt you? The voice of the wind. '''- Shin' Shin is a counter technique that creates three-dimensional images of certain visual concepts from thoughts and emotional impressions within the minds of others, specifically their greatest fears. Despite the fact that user has to probe a person's subconscious in order to discover the mental image they wish to project, this technique shouldn’t be confused with actual telepathy. Although user can consciously initiate the mental probing in order to find and project an image, the probing process itself isn't governed by their conscious mind. Hence, user does not consciously know what the image they seeks in another person's mind is (in any more detail than that it is the image of the object of his or her greatest fear) until its image actually appeared in three-dimensional form before them. The three-dimensional images that Shin causes appear similar to holograms, and can be seen by anyone in their vicinity. However, only the people who user derives the image will perceive it as "real," indistinguishable from the real person or object it portrays. To other people, the image is recognizable as an immaterial illusion. The seeming materialization of the object of opponent’s greatest fear invariably has immediate emotional impact on them. The image dissolves and ceases to exist as soon as user ceases to maintain sufficient concentration to keep it visible. This technique is not unique to the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu what is unique about it is that while user creates the image Shin derives its power from opponent by constantly draining their reserves of energy. This forces their body to overcompensate causing their heart to rapidly speed it up, far beyond anything drugs could mimic. This eventually causes it to rupture and the excess blood to pour out of holes in the skin. Shin is an abbreviation of Shinkirou which means "Illusion". 'Finishing quote:' You saw it too, did'nt you? The Red Mirage. '2) Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu Ougi' The Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu is made using the essence of the 4 general attacking styles, Seiryu, The Azure Dragon, Suzaku, The Vermilion Bird, Genbu, The Black Tortoise, and Byakko, The White Tiger. And the four ultimate techniques of the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu are Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko. There are actually two ways to master the succession technique. The slow way where user goes through hellish and torturous training as they maliciously learn every technique of the style. Or the quick way, where master and student enter a cave together and master directly infuses the 4 ultimate techniques into their pupil’s body. They don’t eat, drink or sleep for that entire time. Whether the student leaves the cave alive or turns into a pile of decayed bones it’s all up to them. To obtain speed that even a master swordsman can’t match and power that strikes fear in peoples hearts well that requires a lot of wear and tear on the user’s body. In the succession process there is a high chance of your life being in danger. In short there is an 80% - 90% chance that the student will die. And in the history of the Mibu Clan the number of people who’ve mastered the 4 techniques is two. '- The Phoenix' The Phoenix style is unique because it doesn't just cut things with the sword's edge but burns the amount also by moving the sword at incredible speeds to induce large amounts of friction. This intense heat then "cuts" user’s enemies. The Phoenix uses swift, somewhat aggressive movements and precise strikes to the opponent's body from various angles to insure that the opponent is defeated. '- Suzaku' User slashes his blade with enough strength and speed that it it nearly impossible to tell that his blade has moved and creates enough friction that it is set a blaze. The flames are manifested in the image of a phoenix as it charges at the target. The flames can be created under any condition even the impossible ones such as vacuums or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. However the real danger of the Suzaku is its ability to directly tap into opponent’s life force. The Suzaku is an eternal firebird upon contact it can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control opponent’s ki with no limit. The Suzaku can not be over powered it acts like a magnet, with even the minimums amount of contact with oppenent’s ki allows Suzaku to draws it in and absorb it to resurrect itself and repeatedly attack the target till the target is destroyed. Despite its strength there are ways to defeat the Suzaku the most obvious of which is by not trying to overpower it but by completely evading it. Suzuku can also be defeated if user no longer has the energy to maintain their connection with opponent. Hotaru was able to defeat it because Kyo had already used it three times in a row and was exhausted. Finally bombarding it with multiple targets splits user’s focus and prevents them from establishing a link. Yukimaru did this with the Seikireigan. 'Finishing qoute: 'You felt it too did'nt you, the breath of the ''Suzaku? '''- The White Tiger' The White Tiger forces the surrounding air current to surrender to its whim. By using the wind currents to his favor, user can quickly dodge and avoid attacks and swiftly attack and retreat in a moment's notice. '- Byakko' Byakko is an endless fighting spirit of a white tiger beast who will devour all of its enemy. Those eyes will engulf its enemy, those claws will clutch its enemy, those fangs will rip its enemy apart. User whips the air currents around in a spiral motion creating a condensed aura of rotating wind energy that soon forms into the shape of a large tiger leaping forth from them. The Byakko is a sword strike at such incredible speeds that should the opponent dodge the initial attack, the air pressure generates vortexes of vacuuming wind in its path, that pull everything in their immediate vicinity inside them and entrap them within the wind, it requires a lot of effort to break free from these, providing more than enough time for user to close in and finish off the ensnared opponent at his leisure. The Byakko is an attack that never misses. If it's first "claw" misses, the opponent will be caught in the wind caused by the attack. Then the opponent will be ripped apart by its "fangs". Unlike Suzaku the Byakko is sustained entirely by user and requires a great deal more energy to utilize. The Byakko can also be used as a range attack by simply releasing the condensed wind currents. This causes great damage to the opponent, as the winds are able to repeatedly slash them. 'Finishing quote: 'Can you feel the claw of the white tiger? 'The Black Tortoise' The Black Tortoise relies more on the strength of the body then the sword. User forms a bond with the primal life force of the planet. Like Mizuchi becomes one with this force and then projects its effects through their body. '- Genbu' Genbu is a sacred beast symbolized by both the tortoise and the entwining snakes. The mumyou jinpuu ryuu ougi “Genbu” is the embodiment of that beast. Genbu is a technique that returns the universe to nothingness. The guardian deity of heavens Genbu, is reflected in the illusory universe. The sky becomes a tortoise shell, the air turns to snakes. Heaven and earth are enveloped by a wall of atmosphere, in which the wind tears madly. Nothing has ever escaped that technique a totally imprenetrable prison. It is certain death. Genbu is a two part technique, by manipulating the atmospheric pressure in front of them user super compressing the air creating nearly invisible solid snakes that are launched at opponents. These air that makes up these snakes is extremely dense so hit with a powerful concussive force. However though powerful the snakes are merely distraction, if opponent manages to dodge or deflect them they will discover that an indestructible dome of compressed air even more dense then the snakes has formed all around them obscuring their view of the sky. This is Genbu's shell. The opponent is trapped inside the shell of Genbu and are bound and tangled in place as the snakes wrap around them. Finally the air pressure inside the dome is rapidly raised and lowered resulting in a fireless explosion from massive forces of devastation to precise strikes caused by the sudden inflow of air. The Genbu shell can also be formed around user to them from attacks. 'Finishing quote: 'You have been caught by the hand of Genbu. '- Azure Dragon' The Azure Dragon is the pinnacle of swordsmanship, possessing such masterful skill with the blade; few are able to contend against it. It combines lightning fast precision strikes, with fluidity and grace, moving throughout the battle in a dance of death. Preferring an omni-directional offensive strategy, The Azure Dragon strikes an opponent from various angles, using its immense speed to maintain constant movement, and put its opponent on the defensive against the onslaught of its attacks. '- Seiryuu' He’s awakened from the depths. The supreme ruler of water. The other dragons combined to make this blue king of dragons. Any servant who incurs the wrath of the great lord is lifted to the sky and destroyed. More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround them, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting user (in the form of the legendary blue dragon) descends to deliver the final blow. 'Finishing quote: 'Can you feel the anger of the dragon king? '- Shin Doujin Hatsudou (Fouhisr Gods Simltaneous Attack) As the name implies, all four Gods are summoned and attack the opponent together. This attack although very powerful, is only a precursor to........ - Kouryuu' It is the very manifestation of going beyond one’s limits, of setting one self free. The power of faith is such that one can call on the four winds of Suzaku, of Byakko, of Genbu and of Seiryuu all at once. It is a wind like no other. This attack however, although very powerful, is only a precursor to the strongest of all Beast Gods and the highest heavenly dragon. It is the ultimate Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu technique and its final secret. The skill of sword craft was passed to Muramasa from the originator of the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu School. Who died hoping to entrust his art to the hope of the future. But Muramasa was not able to grasp the true meaning of the Jinpuu Ryu technique. Normally, people don’t even use 30% of their full mental and physical power but when their psychological limits are broken, they can use 100% of their abilities. They say it’s like losing oneself. It’s faith. Faith is the foundation of letting go. If you believe in your own strength there’s nothing you can’t do just keep repeating it over and over until it’s burned into your body and soul, until it becomes a part of you. And if you keep believing something long enough and hard enough it can be called faith. The grip the hand is weak, the muscles in the legs are torn, blood is running out of the body but this is what makes a warrior strong. This is true strength the power born from belief in oneself. After the four Beast Gods are summoned, the ultimate Beast God, Kouryuu comes down from the sky to destroy the opponent with its limitless destructive power. Invoking the Shishin Doujin Hatsudou leaves the surface exposed to the upper atmosphere and if user is strong enough they are able to manipulate the solar winds trapped there. The Kouryuu takes the form of a stream of golden wind that comes down from the sky. The perfect form of the Kouryuu technique distorts the geomagnetic field of the planet creating a localized Geomagnetic storm. 'Finishig quote:''' None Users Demon Eyes Kyo Mibu Kyoushirou The Former Crimson King Muramasa Mibu Kyosaburo Category:Mibu Technique